


Maybe Knock First?

by boparadise



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boparadise/pseuds/boparadise
Summary: Steve is a Canary - an army volunteer who's sent into potentially dangerous areas to find out how bad it is. (If he lives, they'll send in real troops. Canaries are disposable.) He's sent into a compound rumored to house the Winter Soldier - they figure either it's empty and Steve returns, or he'll get shot and they'll know where to attack. The Winter Soldier has no interest in killing such an obvious non-threat, but he's not going to let him leave, either.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115
Collections: Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020





	Maybe Knock First?

[ ](http://imgbox.com/rMeIOWaF)

[ ](http://imgbox.com/7CgTljsB)

[](http://imgbox.com/6Pub9FsP)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Elf for the prompt and to the mods for putting together this fest! I wanted to go kinda angst but then after being stuck at home during this quarantine I started to think it would be funny if Bucky was just like “it’s been boring here alone and now i have someone to joke with”. Also in my head Steve didn’t know Bucky was going to be in the apartment, just that steve was being sent there to sketch what the inside looked like and then yeet out of there lol


End file.
